Four Years
by mel-dickinson
Summary: Annabeth and Percy sneak out after curfew while on the Argo II.


**A/N: Zomg. A different fandom from me? WHAT IS GOING ON? Well I can't seem to read "The Mark of Athena" without stopping from all sorts of feels, so I thought I'd write about them. This is my version of Chapter 13 of Rick Riordan's "The Mark of Athena". **

**Four Years**

Annabeth's heart raced as she pulled Percy along through the _Argo II. _He had asked her several times where they were headed, but she ignored his demands.

"Annabeth," he whined and tried to slip his arm around her waist. "I haven't seen you in months."

"Keep yourself together, Seaweed Brain. We're nearly there."

She wiggled free of his grasp before he could push her blonde hair back with his nose and breath into her ear. Even the thought of the sensation sent goosebumps down to her toes.

Percy stopped dead in their tracks. Annabeth turned around to find Percy standing there in the dim light of the night, pouting. He pushed his bottom lip out as far as he could and stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

She couldn't help but laugh at him. "God, you are pathetic."

He started to whimper. His dark hair was still ruffled from sleep. In that moment, she was so glad his pajamas were simply a wrinkled white t-shirt and his boxers from the previous day. His underwear was always something silly, like a cartoon character or holiday themed. But today they were a pair he had picked up while in California. Miniature images of the Golden Gate Bridge scattered his blue shorts. She could no longer keep her smile to herself. She was so glad he belonged to her.

Now he was trying not to laugh without breaking his pathetic composure.

She rolled her eyes and took two steps back to meet him. She stood inches from his face and looked up into his striking sea green eyes. "I want to show you something first, then I'll be all yours." She nibbled on his lower lip and a soft moan came from deep in his throat. She was now finding it nearly impossible herself from throwing herself at him completely. But somehow she managed to slip away from his yearning hands.

"Oh, you are so dead, Chase," he called after her as she ran toward the big wooden doors at the end of the hallway. She squealed from excitement – she couldn't believe how unlike herself she was acting. Since when did she squeal and tease boys around a giant bronze ship? But she didn't stop and question her behavior. Percy was gaining and if he caught her this time, there was no chance for escape.

She pushed open the door and ran into the middle of the room. He quickly closed the doors behind him.

"Trapped." He stood in the doorway with a wicked grin on his face.

They were now completely alone. The room was completely silent except for the faint hum of the ship's engine. The stable was empty, and only light came from the glass opening in the bottom the ship and the subtle lamps hanging outside each stable.

Her smile and the butterflies in her stomach were out of control. Her face was flush from anticipation. She suddenly aware she was in her own pajamas – a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt of Greece that once belonged to her dad. For once, she felt completely exposed in front of Percy. She wanted to cover herself, but she couldn't move away from his stare.

In three quick strides, he had his arms wrapped around her and his mouth firmly on hers. She breathed in the intoxicating smell of the sea and she held his hair in a fist. She felt the smooth surface of the stable up against her back.

She was trapped. Percy used his body to press her up against the stable wall, and his arms held her so close, filling up any space that could possibly come between them. She couldn't think of any time he had kissed like this – hungrily, desperately. She had never told him, but she loved Percy so much. He was one of the few constants she had in her life, and she would not lose him again. She kissed him back with the same desperation.

His hands began to move up her back, bringing her shirt with him.

"Percy," she muttered into his mouth. The touch of his hands on her bare back made her tremble. He had never gone this far with her before. Kissing was enough. But this time was different from all the others. They never had to stop themselves from going too far.

"Percy," she said again. Her brain was telling her to stop while her heart screamed out for him. "I want you to see this room."

"But I want to see you," he buried his face in her neck; he held both hands on the small of her back. She shivered even in the hazy warmth of the stable.

"Percy," she said more firmly this time, and pushed him away from her. "I want to talk to you."

He sighed into her neck and let her out of his grasp. "Okay."

She quickly grabbed a blanket from one of the stables, hoping he wouldn't see the red in her cheeks. She spread it over the glass floor, and sat down with her legs folded. "Sit with me."

"What is this?" He asked as he lied down and rested his head in her lamp. Naturally, he reached up with both hands to hold hers as if they had sat like this a thousand times before.

"It's a door so the pegasi can be dropped out. I probably should have mentioned something to Leo about the nature of pegasi before he built it."

"No, it's beautiful," Percy rolled over onto his side so his head rested on her knee. He stared down into the land below. "Let's just hope no one opens this door while we're sitting here."

"Do you know why I like this room so much?" Annabeth raised her eyes to the ceiling. The room was nothing special. It was a stable meant to hold horses that had no care of being contained. Pegasi reminded her of Percy. She leaned over and softly kissed him on the forehead before looking around the room, letting the memories flood her mind.

"Las Vegas. The zoo truck." He answered without hesitation. She knew that had a memorable moment for him too.

"That was nearly four years ago."

He looked up at her. "I knew my charm had finally worked on you then."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, trying her best to hide her smile. "Not quite. You weren't very irresistible at age twelve."

"What are you talking about?" Percy protested and rolled off Annabeth's legs. He held himself up with his elbow so he could get a better look at her. "I was irresistible even back then. I've even more irresistible now. You can't deny it. The ladies love me."

Annabeth laughed out loud. "Sure. The forest nymphs love you."

"Rachel and I dated!" Annabeth giggled at how serious Percy was taking this. He was being ridicules.

"Before she really got to know you. So I must be crazy or something to be dating you now."

"Freakin' nuts." He smiled. Annabeth was so happy to see his bright eyes and smiling again. He made her so happy. She couldn't believe how hard it had been the past couple months without him. His presence left her completely at ease.

Lost in thought, she was unaware of him as he leaned over to kiss her knee. She let out a breath when his lips touched her skin. He looked up into her eyes, all the amusement was gone.

"If Hera had erased you from my memory as well, I don't think I ever would have found my way back to my old life. You kept me sane." He grabbed her hand, and stroked her palm with his thumb.

Annabeth's eyes burned. She couldn't believe she was tearing up over this. She was the daughter of Athena. She was logical, not overemotional. She blamed Percy for putting her heart before her mind. It made her feel like he had control over her. With anyone else then would have made her uneasy, but Percy only made her heart beat faster.

"I missed you so much," she found herself whisper.

"I know," he said sadly before kissing her knee again without breaking eye contact. The longer his kiss lingered, the more she was afraid she was going to cry.

"So you've liked me since Las Vegas," He smiled and changed the subject. "Since we were twelve."

"Not exactly," She laughed, still trying to avoid his eyes. "At first I hated you. You annoyed me a lot. Then I tolerated you for the next couple of years. Then –"

"Just shut up already." He reached for her face and pulled her into a kiss. He sat up before gently easing her back onto the blanket. Her blonde hair fanned out on the world beneath them. She ran her hands up his sides as they kissed with the landscape flying below them. She felt like they were falling, holding onto each other for their lives.

This time, she was the one who pulled at his shirt. She had been so lost in their kiss that she hadn't even noticed what her hands were doing. But Percy didn't stop her, and only broke their kiss to push his shirt over his head. Annabeth ran her hands up his back and down his chest. He smelt of the sea and his skin was soft as sand. She wanted to get lost in him– needed to get lost in him.

He dragged his kisses across her cheek and down her neck. Once again she felt his hands at her back, but this time he was the one who stopped himself.

He stared down at her and she knew what that concerned face was asking. She nodded softly without a doubt in her mind.

He kissed her neck again, and she purred as he nipped at her with his teeth. She arched her back as his hands made their way up, skin to skin. Only then had she remembered she wasn't wearing a bra. She waited for Percy to stop and ask again, but she only reached up to grab his dark hair.

He didn't stop. He slowly lifted the oversized shirt over her head.

He sat back and stared down her. They lied there–both completely vulnerable and half naked.

"What?" Annabeth asked to break the silence. Now that he had seen her, did he not want her anymore? She began to panic and felt the tears began to build again. Shouldn't have let this go this far. She shouldn't have brought him here. She shouldn't have–

"I love you, Annabeth Chase," he breathed into her ear, melting all her fears away. "But being a daughter of Athena, you probably knew that already."

She laughed. "I know everything, Seaweed Brain."

**A/N: I just love how Rick can't write hot, steamy love scene with the characters from a children's book series. But they're all grown up now. SO I SAY LET THEM HAVE THEIR CAKE AND EAT IT TOO (although I wanted to end the chapter before things got TOO hot and heavy). Also, before I get chewed out for citations, I referenced a lot of the dialogue on pages 162-163. So by checking out those pages, you'll quickly figure out what doesn't belong to me. Anywho. Hope you enjoyed. Lemme know :D REVIEW. (also i might add more but who knows with me) **

**ALSO ****I AM NOW IN THE SPIRITS OF TAKING REQUESTS. Go to my profile and check out my guidelines. YAYYYY So please REEEVVIEWWW. xoxoxo**  



End file.
